Sparklingpaw's Destiny
by Briardust
Summary: Sparklingpaw is better than anyone else. But what will happen when she loves Firestar and her aunt and her step-great-aunt? WARNING:TROLLFIC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :D! I've jumped the bandwagon and done a trollfic! Cover your eyes and prepare to die.**

"SZL:Pzsfrklikngbp;zawse! Sparklingpaw!" Sparkilinvpwz ckr-cnghng ptl snoe pur fewlokl shun her hpainiess. dsSDhnje look,ked oocr zty nberr prttns/ brooke ad lkionblkazee swwhe wa so hpp;i. Brk wr small fshi skim had fgallen in luv nwth lkilon b .l,aze when dnfr cza m ed 2w ghnunr cazmn. Sgolrmfurf hzadf lrne 3 xp;tgyiktg sxnnje weeas preyyty and slm fd2 sdkihn;/lsddfgf deservd ber. B ut now hisz eues shuihy swh nhgnmaare, hde swas hedfr en tlof hd swas m a hnkis eyes erb za bfhy wsjnzgt sszxsd hde;pl,az n ing/

"Sparklingpaw! Sparklingpaw!" Sparklingpaw's color-changing pelt shone pure yellow showing her happiness. She looked over to her parents, Brooke and Lionblaze, she was so happy. Brook Where Small Fish Swim had fallen in love with lionblaze when they came to ThunderClan. Stormfur had learned to expect hit she was pretty and someone with special powers deserved her. But now his eyes shone with hate, he was her mentor what was he planning?

"Sparklingpaw! Sparklingpaw!" **Sparklingpaw.** Sparklingpaw's color-changing pelt **Color-freaking-changing-pelt!?** shone pure yellow showing her happiness. She looked over to her parents, Brooke and Lionblaze, **No.** she was so happy. Brook Where Small Fish Swim had fallen in love with Lionblaze when they came to ThunderClan. Stormfur had learned to expect it she was pretty and someone with special powers deserved her. **No.** But now his eyes shone with hate, he was her mentor what was he planning? **Wow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm posting two today! Yay! Boo! I don't know! Why am I adding so many '!'s!?**

Sx;ar,,lkn g p;aw k ew sformfujr hated he bust this wad 2 muc nh!1!1 he wss 'traki ningf ' hrr b ut hhurtingb her. Ow dhe thougjht was hhe zttgac,ked hder agbzkin 'm ced faster; he said im trfhkn gvb sne said not good de gh hde sazikd i kn ow you hste me suhnjde saidc i dc l bge said. Wel ikn bguess ik hnagted yu 2 b ut tnhen nhe lefvt be cvuz frSt hd chm ug af take hgm rhh u cannot tkh hfag wy 2 hr i luvzx hrrreh i lhf un 2 sprkng wda sdfb . lets b bdd mates nhed sd olk ut what abnout sadsrmo she suz firesta said kij n,loklvbe4 u mofrde k se sda i lwx u ur cuitd lt';s hvs kfj oooh fk sd frt lts srt

Sprklngpaw asw htyp seh ftr refshd hesh fetlk dog hw ws ur daeyk brooke sdi beautiful i mas difrnt ntr seh wsnt to bdefr rekvng hre nighteg he hdeas frt soo guuud

Sparklingpaw knew Stormfur hated her but this was too much! He was 'training' her but hurting her. Ow she thought was he attacking her again "go faster" he said "I'm trying" She said "Not good enough" he said "I know you hate me" she said. "I do" "Well I guess I hate you too" But then he left because Firestar had taken him off "You can't hurt her that way I love her" "I love you tooo Sparklingpaw said "Let's be mates" He said "Ok but what about Sandstorm" she said Firestar said "She sucks" Firestar said "I love you more" She said "I love you you're cute let's have kits" "Ooh" Firestar said "Let's start"

Sparklingpaw was happy she felt refreshed she felt good "how was your day" Brook said "Beautiful I am different" She went to bed reliving her night he had felt soo goood.

Sparklingpaw knew Stormfur hated her but this was too much! He was 'training' her but hurting her. **OK. Good so far?** Ow she thought was he attacking her again "go faster" he said "I'm trying" She said "Not good enough" he said **Well. This could apply to a few situations…** "I know you hate me" she said. "I do" "Well I guess I hate you too" But then he left because Firestar had taken him off "You can't hurt her that way I love her" **NOOOO** "I love you too" Sparklingpaw said "Let's be mates" He said "Ok but what about Sandstorm" she said Firestar said "She sucks" **And?** Firestar said "I love you more" She said "I love you you're cute let's have kits" "Ooh" Firestar said "Let's start" **Did he just try to make her ha… nevermind. Just nevermind.**

Sparklingpaw was happy she felt refreshed she felt good **0.0 OOH NO** "how was your day" Brook said "Beautiful **No.** I am different" **No.** She went to bed reliving her night he had felt soo goood. **NOOOOO HOW WHY DID THIS HAPPEN OH WAIT I WROTE THIS DID THEY REALLY JUST **** NOOOOOOOOOOO**


	3. Chapter 3

Sparthgn pwwse sat href new mentrof sewuffgl fhgilt seh sdai 'goi met nhe firden me nphwe jayfeater" OMG he ws so hot and kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii hi she swimd ' heyh smexah he sd h h bm ghiirredtar das NO!1!1 she be mnei.! Jarfyther sdi sparlingasw run she ran he ffan begung

I witl sraei ur kits lkei mnie onw kty lets run wayr

Sparthgn pwwse **This is gonna be bad.** sat href new mentrof sewuffgl fhgilt **who now?** seh sdai 'goi met nhe firden me nphwe jayfeater" **Huh?** OMG he ws so hot and kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **No. Just no.** hi she swimd ' heyh smexah he sd h h bm ghiirredtar das NO!1!1 she be mnei.! Jarfyther sdi sparlingasw run she ran he ffan begung

I witl sraei ur kits lkei mnie onw kty lets run wayr **I couldn't even.**

Sparklingpaw saw her new mentor Squirrelflight **Okay… not bad** she said "Go meet my friend my nephew ***sniggers* this sentence.** Jayfeather **Oh no.** " OMG he was so hot and Kawai. **Called it?** "Hi" she said "Hey smexy" **Nonono** he said then Firestar said "No! She be mine!" **Dang it Firestar!** Jayfeather said "Sparklingpaw run" she ran he began following

"I will raise your kits like me own" "'Kay let's run away" **Wow, you stupid.**

 **Hey, guys. Sorry for late update!**

 **~Briar**


End file.
